Bolt from the Blue
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Frankie Raye recollects the day when her world was turned around and when she knew nothing could be the same ever again...JohnnyxFrankie! plz review!


**An angsty look at Johnny and Frankie's relationship…plz review!**

Bolt from the Blue

Sapphire eyes stared at the walls opposite from them, as if they were throwing daggers at them. The owner of the wondrous eyes sat up from her laying position on her bed and tried to shake the memories from her head.

"_Is there someone else?" she asked with fright, but hoped that her assumption wasn't true._

"_I didn't say that," the man across from her didn't look straight into her eyes when he said that. Instead, he just scratched the side of his mouth. Her hopes all diminished at that moment itself. _

The woman shook her head as she tried to wash the memories. The memories she hadn't been able to shake away for four years. Sighing, the twenty-nine year old woman stood up from her sitting position and walked over to her window which was covered and draped with a net, white curtain with rose designs on it with a light blue sheer behind it. She brushed the curtain away and walked in front of it, leaving the curtain to shield her back as she gazed out into the night sky.

The night sky was a poem itself. It was a place where the elegant stars stay shining radiantly as they hovered around the bright, glowing moon. Her memories, her worries all diminished when she gazed out at the sky. She knew that the night sky was always her comfort which was exactly why she looked at it every night, even if it was cloudy or raining or clear, like tonight.

Tucking a strand of her luscious blonde hair behind her ear, she sighed as she sat on the ledge of her window. She wanted to go out on the balcony where she could see the night sky so clearly but it would only bring some more memories of…him and that fateful day.

"_Can't you find another way?" she asked with hope and desperation as she wished with all her heart that this wouldn't end the way that she thought it would._

_Instead of saying the response she hoped for, he replied, "I don't think so." He sighed as he looked at the woman across from him but she averted her gaze to outside the window to the night sky. _

She sighed as she took the curtain out of her way and walked back into her bedroom, but to another window which had another blue sheer and white net curtain. She slid the window and stepped outside as she looked from side to side hoping that no one was there. Knowing that no one was there but herself, she walked outside towards the railing. Leaning on it, she felt the cool breeze brush against her face and her hair as it blew it the wind.

She knew that the memories would come colliding in again, but this time the memories started at the beginning of that fateful day.

_She was at the stove, stirring in the pot, making her family famous spaghetti sauce when she heard the door slam shut. Afterwards, she heard cries of "Daddy!" but didn't hear anything in response. _

_When she was going to check, she halted in her own steps when she saw a man with a marvellous build with blonde hair and with sunglasses covering his eyes looking at her, intimidating, "We need to talk."_

She blinked as she tried to stop the tears that were threatening to come down her cheeks, but she had managed to stop them. She felt proud of herself even though this wasn't the first time she had stopped herself from having a breakdown. One would have thought that after four years that she would have moved on, but she knew that she hadn't. She acted so well around family and friends and had managed to persuade them that she had never missed him for a bit. However, even through all that determination and confidence, she knew that she was weak because of her emotions around the event. Wanting to stay outside for a while longer, she went back inside to check on the children, before she went outside again.

As she walked through the hallway decorated with a light, light blue wall and greyish blue tiles on the floor, she couldn't help but feel at home and managed to sink into the house's peaceful and homely atmosphere. In fact, when she bought the house with…him, she knew right away that this was home.

First she stepped lightly into a pink and purple coated wall where she saw a girl with blonde hair and sapphire eyes staring at the wall in front of her as if she was mad at the wall itself. She smiled as she walked over to the girl "Elinore, what's going on?"

The one named Elinore exclaimed, "Aww, mommy, you interrupted our staring contest!"

She raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?" However, she knew what her daughter was talking about. She looked at the wall and saw a picture of a girl with the name Mary on the bottom of the frame, who also had platinum blonde hair and sapphire eyes.

"Ell," Elinore stopped ranting and glanced at her mother who looked as if she was going to explode. On the contrary, she remained silent after her outburst as she remembered more of that fateful day.

"_Of course, honey, but first I need to finish din—"she was interrupted when two three year olds came rushing into the room and hugged the man. _

"_Daddy, come play with us!" both of them demanded in unison. _

_The woman couldn't help but giggle, but stopped when the man exclaimed, "Not now. Go play with Rover." He shoved his daughters towards the living room and shut the door behind them. _

_The woman remained in shock when the man said, "Like I said, we need to talk…__**now**__."_

She was shaken from her flashback when her daughter said, "We'll go to sleep now mommy, only if you give us a kiss." Smiling, she leant down as she gave her a peck on the cheek.

When she was going out of the room, more of her flashback came flooding in.

_The woman sat down on a chair opposite from the man and waited patiently for him to start. She knew that there was something wrong if he didn't want to play with his children. She asked frantically, "What's wrong?"_

_The man averted her gaze and simply responded, "It's not going to work." _

_Widening her eyes, she hoped that he wasn't talking about what she thought he was. Hoping it was not true, she said, "Maybe you can change it around and get Ben or someone to help you with the project, honey."_

_He finally looked up and straight into the woman's eyes, "I didn't mean work, honey. I meant our marriage."_

The woman once again shook her head as she walked into another room coated with deep blue paint, making her feel enclosed in the room the moment she stepped in. She smiled; however, once she saw a boy toddler with blonde with blue sapphire eyes, but could not be seen as his eyes were closed.

She went to sit on his bed, and raked her fingers through his short cropped hair. She couldn't believe that she thought _he_ was the reason behind her marriage failure, but she knew that at the moment, it seemed like an option.

"_Why?" she choked through the sobs that were threatening to come._

_He simply said, "It's just not going to work."_

_She looked at the slight bump at her stomach and looked up at him again, "Is it because of the baby?"_

_He remained silent for a few moments before answering, "No." Then he raked his fingers through his hair. At that moment, she knew that he was lying._

She shook away the memory and left her son, Spencer, to sleep in peace. She journeyed through the halls back into her master bedroom where she was going to sit on her balcony. Taking her seat, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes to allow the breeze to take her back into her memories. She didn't want to remember, but she knew it was going to come anyways. This time she remembered two of the flashbacks she remembered at the beginning of the nigh. However, these were in much more detail and further more into the flashback, right until it ended.

"_Is there someone else?" she asked with fright, but hoped that her assumption wasn't true._

"_I didn't say that," the man across from her didn't look straight into her eyes when he said that. Instead, he just scratched the side of his mouth. Her hopes all diminished at that moment itself. _

"_Can't you find another way?" she asked with hope and desperation as she wished with all her heart that this wouldn't end the way that she thought it would._

_Instead of saying the response she hoped for, he replied, "I don't think so." He sighed as he looked at the woman across from him but she averted her gaze to outside the window to the night sky. _

_The woman finally spoke after moments of silence and glanced at him, "Johnny…" The man sighed as he looked at the woman and saw that her expression changed. Her eyes were bloodshot even though there were tears running down her cheeks. Her hands were in a fist, which she kept on top of the table. He knew what he did. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"_

_Johnny Storm looked at his wife in exasperation, but stood up and walked towards her. However, she brought up a hand and turned her head away. She mumbled, "Get out before I do something we both will regret, Johnny."_

_Looking down, he walked to the door. As he looked back at his wife in such an emotional state, all he could say was, "I'm sorry, Frankie." Then he shut the door of the house and the door of his marriage. _

The blonde haired woman shook her head as she finished the flashback. She opened her eyes and saw the moon, still glowing brightly, emitting beautiful light. When she looked straight at it, she could see his face, even though she didn't want to. She turned her gaze away from it, and for the first time since her divorce four years ago, Frankie Raye, formerly Storm, cried to release her troubles, rather than it being cooped up inside.

**Please review!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
